In the past, Factor VIII preparations were known to have transmitted viral diseases to recipients. Recently introduced methods of Factor VIII manufacture, with new procedures of purification and viral inactivation of the finished product, have probably increased their safety. This investigation is to determine if certain Factor VIII preparations, that were given to a hemophiliac patient who subsequently developed hepatitis non-A, non-B, contains HCV genomic sequences (using PCR) and/or anti-HCV. The serum of the patient will also be tested for anti-HCV and HCVspecific sequences.